Lost Cases and a Faded Face
by Violet Alchemist 12321
Summary: Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur are detectives who work on cold cases. Arthur was recently injured by Matthew's next 'case' - the Braginskis. Ivan and Katyusha try to raise Natasha after their father is caught trying to murder someone. The siblings follow in their father's footsteps.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, Matty. Looks like you have another case. Too bad the hero couldn't have it..." a sad yet happy voice called out. "It's a serial killer case! Good luck." A folder crossed the table, spilling its contents, papers, in a neat stack next to a half-eaten plate of pancakes.

"Really? It wasn't given to you? I thought the major would give it to you. After all, you are his favorite." a shy, shocked voice responded. Matthew looked at the papers. 'How he kills...'. A picture of a body neatly cut in half, blood covering the soft gray carpet it laid on, was on top. "Wow, they know what they're doing." the detective looked up at his brother. "Isn't this that cold case from last year, too?"

Alfred smiled at his brother, "Sure is! The killer struck again, almost got their target too... Good thing they didn't try to drive away from it." Another paper folder slid over the counter of the café Gray's Place. A paper stuck out of it, the pictures of an exploded car, a blood covered pipe, and a fingerprint were revealed.

Matty looked up at his brother. "Wasn't this..." he stopped, too scared to continue.

"Yes. It is." Alfred looked out the window and saw a little girl laughing with her older siblings. He smiled, took a sip of his coffee, and continued. "That was Arthur's car. He's in the hospital if you want to see him. It happened just last night too, after he left our house..." the siblings looked out the café and saw the older brother open the trunk of their car, take out a present, and give it to the girl. "I wish we could just forget how this all happened. Pretend Arthur never joined the agency - be happy again. Instead, we just solve case after case and hope he isn't killed. They tried again Matty, this time they were close, so very close."

Matty smiled weakly, "Yeah. We should get going..." he looked out the window and squinted. 'Why is he so familiar?'. "We need all time we can get to look over the crime scene." He stood up and took out a twenty dollar bill and put it on the counter. Alfred sighed and stood up. He looked at the waitress and smirked, a blush covered her face instantly.

Ivan smiled to himself as he cleaned his favorite knife. 'How foolish can those detectives be? I was right outside the window with Natasha and Katyusha [Belarus and Ukraine], and they didn't see me... That Matthew and Arthur did though, when they find me - if they find me - they will die!'.

The sharp knife nicked his finger, and a little drop of blood fell to the floor. Natasha looked over. "You okay, Big Brother?" Ivan smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back, a frightening smile, and continued her book. "Who are we going to kill next?" she asked him as casually as if asking when dinner was.

"Hmmmm... Maybe we could kill that detective major? The one with those three, their major?" he looked back down at his knife, put it down, and grabbed his favorite gun. "I'd love to kill him with my Makarov. You have any preferences?"

"No, not really. Oh, Big Brother, can I kill him on my own? Please? I promise I won't get caught." she was staring up at Ivan, and with her pleading eyes she got whenever she wanted to kill. Nobody could say no to those eyes, not even Katyusha or Ivan.

"I guess so, but you have to leave a note written in his blood." Ivan grinned at his sister, his violet eyes glinting with bloodlust. "Write it out to those three. Write 'We are back.'. That will get them thinking." An uncaring voice, Ivan's voice, the only serial killer with over three hundred murders under his belt, answered his little sister's questioning look. The second highest wanted serial killer grinned a wild grin as she nodded, grabbed two knives, and jumped out the door.

Ivan knew his little sister would not fail him. She couldn't, and she would not be caught. He looked out of the private little shack they owned, and smiled to himself as he always does. 'Little sister will make you proud, father. Just as I have. Those detectives who found you will never find us. We _will_ make you proud!'


	2. A Little Bit of Fun

_**Yes! A story, after all of my fails! Scicero gets a nice story, and all of mine suck...You meet the strangest people on FanFiction... Okay, now, have popcorn and enjoy the story! I am sad **__**for no reason. *throws popcorn at* *Cries* ~~~~Krys.**_

Natasha slid away into the cool, damp air you get this far away from a city. It would be beautiful if she didn't have a person to kill. She raced her shadow through the forest toward the city. About a few feet away from her practice tree she stopped. Her new knife for the anniversary of her first kill, two years ago today, in hand. Looking at the tree, she threw the new knife. It embedded itself perfectly in the center of the target. She smiled, walked over to the tree, and pulled out her knife. 'I'm ready for killing you major. Big Brother is counting on me!'

Katyusha raced toward the clearing, Ivan's fake pipe in hand. She had a plan. As she slowed down her pace before entering the clearing, she looked behind her. 'No one. Good, I wasn't followed here.' A dying body was in the center of the clearing, soon to be dead. She approached it carefully. "You ready to die yet?" she questioned the now squirming body. Blood pooled around the body, rich red. 'I'd love a dress that color. But I have work to do.'

"Mphm! Mphm!" the body managed to murmur out. A cloth rag was blocking any means of speech. Katyusha nodded, pulled out the rag and asked for the soon-to-die to repeat themselves.

"I will never surrender to you! You can't find Arthur!" they managed to choke out. A heavy pipe collided with their head. A sickening thud rang out in the clearing. Another hit, _crack_.

"Thank you for your time." Katyusha whispered to the now dead body before dropping the pipe and walking out of the clearing.

"Hey, you okay now, Artie?" Alfred asked the waking detective. "I know how much you hate hospitals, so I got you out of there." Arthur looked up from the couch of the apartment and smiled. He tried to say something but started coughing. He coughed up blood. "Arthur, calm down! Don't try to say anything... The Hero will protect you."

"Alfred... It was..." Arthur spoke quietly before passing out on the couch. His wound was bleeding through his shirt. As Alfred got up to get new bandages, the phone rang.

"Hello? Major! What is it?" Alfred's voice rang out as clear as a bell. Matthew came racing in from the bedroom. Alfred held up a hand telling him to stop. Matthew looked down at Arthur lying there peacefully before looking back up at his brother. "Ok, so... There's been a new scene and I am not to tell Mattie?" he winked at Matthew before continuing. "It's a clearing near the old sign in the forest? ... Got it! Good-bye!" he looked back to the couch Arthur was laying on. "Well, you didn't hear that. The keys are on the counter over there."

"Thanks, Alfred. You really are a 'Hero'." Matthew replied sarcastically before grabbing the keys with the little hamburger key chain before leaving the apartment.

"No problem... Where did I put those bandages? Oh, right there!" The detective started talking to himself. He was nervous. 'That bloody pipe. Wasn't that the pipe in those siblings' car?' He looked back to the day before, and tried to remember the car's license plate. He just couldn't. 'Think, stupid! What was it?'

Natasha silently paced back and forth in front of the daycare center across from the detective agency's headquarters. Hours passed, but the major never came out of his office. She decided to see where his office was, or if he was even there. She walked across the street, and saw a car pull up. The major walked out talking on the phone.

"Hello, Alfred." The major said in a rushed, silent voice full of worry. "There has been a new scene for Matthew's case, do _not,_ under any circumstances, tell him." He walked in the door to the building. Natasha silently, and diligently followed. "The body was just found an hour ago. His head and wrists were split wide open. The head was split by a heavy pipe, found on the scene." The major quickly looked behind him, the silent killer hid behind an agent. "It was near the old clearing with the sign... Yeah, that one." He entered his office, Natasha slid out her knife from her sleeve. "Yes, don't tell him. Please, it's too dangerous! You hung up on me, didn't you." The major hung up. She quickly slid the knife back up her sleeve just as a group of detectives, all on phones, rushed down the corridor.

Natasha knocked quietly on the door, hoping he would be stupid enough to fall for her little trick. He opened up the door, smiled at her, and invited her in. "Sir, can you help me find my daddy? He went to the forest with my little brother. They haven't come to pick me up and I'm scared." she put on her best innocent voice. 'Come on, please tell me your stupider than you look!' Natasha touched her spare knife under her jacket.

"I guess I could. Where did they go in the forest?" he asked, his voice full of unneeded concern. "Did they go near Lake Twist?"

"No... I think they went to look at the strange clearing. Have you ever gone there?" Natasha could feel his heart drop into the floor. She smiled to herself.

"You mean the one near the old sign?" His voice was frightened. Very, very frightened.

"Yeah... Is that bad? Are they hurt?" She pretended to almost cry. 'Wow, it actually worked. I feel sorry for him... Almost sorry.'

"No, of course not. Don't worry about it. Do you want to come with me?" his voice stabled itself on command. Only very trained people could still hear any fear.

"Yes please, I don't want to be alone anymore..." Natasha pleaded. 'Come on,'

"Okay, lets take my car shall we?" He smiled down at her. "If your dad asks, my name is Major Frank. Nice to meet you."

Natasha took his hand and pulled him out of the office. "Come on! We need to find them!" He took out his keys and pointed them at a shiny black car. Not his, but it would work. 'I think I forgot a paintbrush. Writing that note might be a little hard...'

_**AN:**_ Wow, I just... Belarus is pretending to be a little girl, and the countries are wearing different things then in Hetalia. All I have to say is this - I am so sorry if you are an America or Iggy fan. I am, and I cried as I thought of my next chapter. See ya ~


End file.
